A Cursed Life: How it All Started
by Kim Ai-Chan
Summary: It is eight years since Kagome last went down the well. Sota had a daughter named Kim. Kagome takes her back through the well, and introduces the Feudal Era to an evil two-year-old! Total KAWAII!! You'll love it. Guess who gets to Babysit her, eh?
1. The Arrival

Sorry!! I don't own any of these characters, except for Kim, and Sakura belongs to my  
best friend. This plot was created by Kimi-Chan (me!!) Sakura-sama, and Christie-Hime. Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: Hi!! My name is Kim Ai Higurashi!! My daddy is Sota, my auntie is Kagome, and -  
  
Sakura: SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'RE MINDLESS DRIBBLE WILL SCARE THEM ALL AWAY!!! * sigh * And  
I thought I was annoying!!  
  
Kim: Well sorry!! I was just tryng to be polite!! I have brown hair, and big brown eyes, and  
bangs like my auntie's!  
  
Sakura: * rolls her eyes * Baka! She's obsessed with her so-called looks. ( By the way, we're  
only two-years-old ) I look like Kikyou, 'cept I have a little wolfie tail!  
* shows her tail off *   
  
Kim: Show off! Let's just tell the story!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In Feudal Japan, in the forest of Inuyasha, in a tree by the Bone-Eaters-Well, Inuyasha sits  
when an unexpected visitor comes.  
  
baby: Huh??! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * jumps down. stares at the baby * WHERE ON EARTH   
IT COME FROM??!!  
baby: HI!!  
Inuyasha: *sarcasticly* It talks. * curiously * How did it -  
baby: * yanks his hair *  
Inuyasha: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs*  
WHAT 'ID 'YA DO THAT FOR???!!!!!!!  
baby: * rolls over laughing *  
Inuyasha: WHY YOU EVIL LITTLE---- huh? *stares at a letter on the floor. Grabs it*  
  
It reads:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
If you're reading this, then I'm surprised you can read!! I am busy, and I couldn't find  
a babysitter for my niece, so CONGRADULATIONS!!!!!  
  
- Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: *blinks* GREAT! Now I gotta' babysit! *stares at baby* Wass' yer' name anyhow?  
baby: I was waiting for you to ask! * stands up and clears her throat* My name is Kim Ai   
Higurashi-  
Inuyasha: Good for you! My name's-  
Kim: I'M NOT DONE YET!!  
Inuyasha (in his mind):Great! A two-year-old with an introduction!!  
Kim: My name is Kim Ai Higurashi. Fourth child, and only daughter of Sota and Midori   
Higurashi. Last girl of the Higurashi blood line, guardian of the Shikon-thingie,  
and here to make you're life a living nightmare!  
Inuyasha: Bravo! Whatever!  
Kim: And you would be?  
Inuyasha: Didn't Kagome tell you who I was?  
Kim: No. She hasn't mentioned a silver-haired, dog-eared thingie.  
Inuyasha: I don't beleive it! Kagome doesn't even talk about me!  
Kim: Unless you're that annoying Dog-Guy, Inuyasha, who has that stupid ego and drives  
everyone insane.  
Inuyasha: WHAT!!!!! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, THAT'S WHAT SHE'S SAID ABOUT ME!!  
Kim: She also said that you were obsessesd with some stupid, dead shrine-wretch.  
Inuyasha: *to stunned to speak*  
Kim: You do know I made that up, right?  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
Kim: Nevermind *smiles sweetly*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sakura: SORRY! Kim's got her head stuck in a tree! (Don't ask me how) Don't worry, there's  
still more to come!  
Kim: HELPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Uhhhh.... gotta' go! Bye!!!  
  
(Don't forget! Review!!) 


	2. Kim's Intelligence

Sorry!!!! I don't own any of these characers, except for Kim, and Sakura belongs to my best  
friend! This plot was created by the adorable, wonderful, perfect little Kimi-Chan!! Oh yeah,  
Sakura-Sama and Chistie-Hime kinda' helped with it too. *wink wink*ENJOY!!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sakura: We're back!!  
  
Kim: MY HEAD HURTS!!!!  
  
Sakura: BAKA!  
  
Kim: SHUT UP!!! MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE YOU A ROSARY LIKE INUYASHA'S!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: AHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!!  
  
Kim: *smiles evily* Heh heh heh  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Inuyasha: Now what!  
Kim: I want to touch your Kitty-Ears. *reaches out to grab them*  
Inuyasha: *stares at his ears* THEY'RE DOG EARS!!  
Kim: Well they look like cat-ears, KITTY-BOY!!!!  
Inuyasha: NOBODY HAS EVER CALLED ME THAT!!  
Kim: Well I just did Kitty-Boy!! *sticks out her toungue*  
Inuyasha: *winces* Why YOU!!!  
Kim: *chews and slobbers on a jewel*  
Inuyasha: *absentmindedly stares* Gimme' that!! *grabs it from her*  
Kim: GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!  
Inuyasha: No!!  
Kim: Mean jerk! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!  
Inuyasha: TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Whatever! *stares at the jewel*  
It looks like the Sacred-  
*Kim does some cool karate move thingie and kicks him in the back*  
Inuyasha: AAHHHHHRRR!  
Kim: See?? Told ya'!!  
Inuyasha: *Grumbles something*  
Kim: Thanks for the jewel!  
Inuyasha: *gets up suddenly* WHERE DID YOU GET THAT??!!!!!  
Kim: My auntie gave it to MEEEEE!! *sticks out her toungue*  
Inuyasha: That's no fair!! Kagome knows I've always wanted the jewel, and she gives it  
to some two-year-old?!!! *sighs. Looks at Kim* Why did she give it to you anyway?  
Kim: 'Cause I'm special! *smiles sweetly*  
Inuyasha: Yeah! Sure! Special Ed!!!!!  
Kim: *shocked* NAH AH! I'm smarter than you!!  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah? Then PROVE IT!  
Kim: I know your weakness.  
Inuyasha: Tsssss! Shows how much you know! I ain't got no weakness!  
Kim: *eyes crossed, and toungue sticking out* I ain't got no weakness! *normal face* Learn   
ta' talk right, and you do have a weakness!  
Inuyasha: No I don't!  
Kim: Yes you do!  
Inuyasha: No I don't!  
Kim: Yes you do!  
  
An hour later  
  
Inuyasha: NO I DON'T!!  
Kim: YES YOU DO! *pauses* No you don't!  
Inuyasha: Yes I do!!! *pauses. stares wide eyed* OOOOOPS!  
Kim: *stares coldly* 'sbout time you admitted it! *smiles* Ha ha! I got you to say it!!  
Inuyasha: Okay! Fine then! If you're soooo smart, what is my weakness!  
Kim: Sit Boy.  
Inuyasha: *stares at his rosary*  
  
BAMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( because Kim is related to Kagome, she too possesses this "evil yet cool" power)  
  
Kim: *rolls over the floor laughing*  
Inuyasha: *gets up quickly* HOW DID YOU KNOW 'BOUT THAT!!  
Kim: My auntie told ME! *sticks out her toungue*  
Inuyasha: I hate you.  
Kim: I hate you too!  
Inuyasha: *kicks her*  
Kim: *falls flat on the floor (you see a little tear drop come out of her eye)  
Inuyasha: Ha ha ha!!!  
Kim: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!  
Inuyasha: Tsssssss! Whatever!  
Kim: Grrrrrrrrr!  
Inuyasha: Hmmm?!  
Kim: If you want this thing soo bad! * grabs a rock without Inuyasha seeing. Throws it*  
FETCH BOY!!!!!  
Inuyasha: *thinks it's the Shikon no Tama* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
*runs after it, as it goes into the forest*  
Kim: *Pulls out the real jewel from inside her sleeve* Boy! I sure love long sleeves!  
*stares at the forest* He's such an idiot!  
  
Two hours later  
  
Inuyasha: *sniffing the floor* I don't smell it anywhere! *pauses to think* Wait a minute!  
*jumps out of the forest*  
Kim: *see's him* 'sbout time!!!  
Inuyasha: *lands in front of her* Do you know where you threw it?!  
Kim: Maybe.  
Inuyasha: I know you know, and you're about to help me find it!  
Kim: *puzzled expression on her face* What?  
Inuyasha: *grabs her and jumps back into the forest*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sakura: At the top of the page, that was some pretty conceited stuff you put.  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Sakura: You know! The adorable, wonderful, perfect little Kimi-Chan crap!  
  
Kim: I did'nt put that!  
  
Sakura: What sick-minded person would put that?!  
  
Kim and Sakura: *stare at the screen*  
  
Kim: Then what kind of sick-minded person would read this?  
  
*silence*  
  
Sakura: Ah! Whatever! Just review!! 


	3. Off the Cliff, and Down Again

Sorry!! I don't own any of these characters, except for Kim, and Sakura belongs to my best  
friend! Okay! Okay! Yeah! Yeah! You already got the picture! Kimi-Chan, Sakura-Sama, and   
Christie-Hime (she's not even in this thing, but I thought it'd be nice to put her anyway!)  
Once again: ENJOY!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: *smiling* HI!!!!  
  
Sakura: *sitting on the ground pouting, with a rosary around her neck*  
  
Kim: What's your problem?  
  
Sakura: WHAT'S MY PROBLEM??!!!!! I'VE GOT A STUPID ROSARY AROUND MY NECK, 'CAUSE OF A STUPID  
LITTLE TWO-YEAR-OLD BIT-  
  
Kim: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: *thump*  
  
Kim: Heh heh heh!! The show must go on!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! PUTTTT!!! MEEEEE!!! DOOWWWWWNNNNN!!!!!!  
Inuyasha: *ten feet off the ground*  
Kim: SIT!!!!!!!!!   
Inuyasha: YAAAAAHH HHHAHAHAHAHAhhaaHahhhhh *thump*  
Kim: *jumps off his back and lands gracefully*  
Inuyasha: *gets back up, of course*  
Kim: *sits down and stares at him with really big eyes*  
Inuyasha: *growls and grabs her while running through the forest* C'MON!!!!!!!!  
Kim: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
Inuyasha: *Suddenly stops* IS IT HERE!!!  
Kim: *little spirals in her eyes* I'm dizzy!  
Inuyasha: Whatever! *pauses* Is it here?!!  
Kim: NOOO  
Inuyasha: *grabs her and starts running through the forest again* HERE!  
Kim: NO!  
Inuyasha: HERE!!   
Kim: STOP!!!!!  
Inuyasha: *suddenly stops, so that Kim is thrown off his back* IS IT HERE??!!!!!!  
Kim: *little spiral eyes again* Owww! *gets up, shakes away the dizziness* Umm...uhh..oh!  
I can see it from here, but if I go any further, I won't be able to! I'll give you   
instructions on how to get there. *pauses* 'Kay?  
Inuyasha: *thinks about it for a little while* Okay! Fine! But only for the jewel!!  
Kim: Okay! Great!  
Inuyasha: *starts running*  
Kim: To the left, forward, forward, to the right forward...*not even paying attention*  
Inuyasha: *patheticly, following her every command*  
Kim: TO THE LEFT. . .   
Inuyasha: *takes that command. pauses. something feels not quite right. stares downward. eyes  
open BIG!* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
He's right over a gigantic cliff.  
  
Kim: SIT!!!!!  
Inuyasha: YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
*thump*  
Kim: He fell for it! The Idiot!  
Inuyasha: *wakes up five minutes later at the bottom of the cliff. he's puzzled as to how he got  
there* Where am... who am... *suddenly remembers somehow* OH YEAH! *looks upward*   
WHY THAT EVIL LITTLE!! *jumps up* WHY I OUGHTTA' !!!!  
Kim: *sits there twirling the jewel around her finger*  
Inuyasha: *get's to the top of the cliff*  
Kim: Oh good! You're alive! I heard you screaming for about five minutes, and then you stopped!  
Inuyasha: YOU HAD THE JEWEL THIS WHOLE TIME!!!!!  
Kim: Yup! Pretty smart huh?  
Inuyasha: Why you little...!  
Kim: Ha ha ha ha! *the jewel flies off of her finger* Woops!  
*off her finger and down the cliff*  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *jumps down* NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! *tries to reach for it, he's  
unsuccessful* COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
*the jewel continues to go downward. suddenly, it stops in mid-air. Inuyasha stares at it. it   
starts to go upward. he goes downward. he just now realizes this*  
  
Inuyasha: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*THUMP*  
  
*meanwhile, the jewel continues to go upward. you could now see the thin string it's attached  
to. you now see Kim on top of the cliff pulling up the string*  
  
Kim: It's a good thing I keep this on a string! *stares to the side* Boy! When I am good, I   
am good! *stares down the cliff* He should be getting back by now.  
Inuyasha: *awakens like a zombie. there's a tired expression on his face. his eyes open wide*  
WHY THAT EVIL... EVIL LITTLE! *jumps back up the cliff*  
Kim: *See's him*  
  
*Inuyasha lands.*  
  
Kim: SIT!!!!  
Inuyasha: *thump. forgets everything, and feels tired again* I'm doing this for what now?   
*stares at Kim swinging the jewel around her finger* OH YEAH!!! *sits right by Kim   
and stares unblinkingly at the jewel*  
Kim: Huh?! *now realizes how much he wants the jewel* He he he!  
Kim: *holds out the jewel* You must really want this thing, huh?  
Inuyasha: Yes  
Kim: WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!! *sticks out her toungue*  
Inuyasha: WHY NOT! HUMANS CAN'T USE IT!!  
Kim: Because I said so!  
Inuyasha: Give me a better reason!   
Kim: No!  
Inuyasha: And why not?!  
Kim: No!  
Inuyasha: Oh come on!  
Kim: No!  
Inuyasha: Quit that or you're going to be my target practice!  
Kim: No!  
Inuyasha: Quit that.  
Kim: No  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
Kim: NO  
Inuyasha: Is that all you can say?  
Kim: Noooo.  
Inuyasha: Are you even listening to me!!  
Kim: No!  
Inuyasha: Are you stupid or somethin'?!  
Kim: No  
Inuyasha: *blinks* What's two plus two?  
Kim:No  
Inuyasha: Where do you live?  
Kim: No  
Inuyasha: Am I dumb?  
Kim: No  
Inuyasha: Are you smart?  
Kim: Yes  
Inuyasha: *blinks* At least you admitted that I wasn't dumb.  
Kim: I said you're not dumb because you're stupid!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: That's what we got for now! There's still more to come.  
  
Sakura: *buried in a nice little Sakura shaped hole*  
  
Kim: I always wanted to say this! Please Review! Ha ha! I said it!! 


	4. Here He Comes to Wreck the Day!

Okay! By now ya'll know that I don't own a large percent of these characters. The creator of  
this is Kimi-Chan (me!!! of course) Sakura-Sama helped with the plot, and Christy-Hime is just   
here for some reason (sorry Christy) Anyways, ENJOY!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: Hey Sakura? Ya' ever wondered why we started narrating this thing anyway?  
  
Sakura: I DON'T KNOW!! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE THIS STUPID THING OFF MY NECK!!!!!  
  
Kim: Nah! I'll just leave it on for a while!!  
  
Sakura: You suck.  
  
Kim: I know, huh? *smiles*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Inuyasha: You.......... *grabs Kim* C'mon!!!!  
  
Kim: Hey!!!  
  
*meanwhile, Miroku boredly waits in the forest*  
  
Miroku: *sigh* Nothing interesting happens anymore.  
  
Inuyasha: Get over here ya' little !@#$%^&*  
  
Kim: Hey!! Don't call me that!!  
  
Miroku: *looks up curiously* Inuyasha?!  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha! I can't believe it's you!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Miroku!!  
  
Miroku: *runs passed Inuyasha* Where's Kagome? Man! She was always quite the looker!!  
  
Inuyasha: *blinks* Gee! *sarcasticly* It's nice to see you again too, ol'buddy!  
  
Miroku: Uhh.... Heh heh! You know I was just jokin'! *sweatdrop hangs from his head*  
  
Inuyasha: Riiigggghhhhhtttttt.  
  
Miroku: *stares at Kim* What's that?  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at Kim* I forgot you were here.  
  
Kim: Idiot  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? Tssssssss! Whatever  
  
Kim (in her mind): He's the worst babysitter ever. By the end of the day, I'll be dead!!  
  
Miroku: *continues to stare at Kim, which is starting to scare her* She's adorable! Who is she?  
  
Inuyasha: That's the evil niece of Kagome, which by the way she decided to plague this curse to   
me!!!  
Miroku: Evil niece......plague.....curse...? Okay! Whatever! *Miroku stares at Kim some more*  
But you said she's Kagome's niece, right? Not daughter. Meaning Kagome is still single,  
right?  
Inuyasha: Uhhh... yeah..... I guess...?  
  
Miroku: That means I still gotta' chance!!  
  
Inuyasha: *has a little sweatdrop hanging from his head*  
  
Miroku: I know she dumped you, but she's bound to go out with me!!!!  
  
(I made it to where none of the characters got together, so they're all still single! Yeah!!)  
  
Inuyasha: *MAD!* SHUT UP!!  
  
Miroku: *sweatdrop* Uhh.. Woops! Did I just say that out loud?!!  
  
Inuyasha: *ANGRY!!!* DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KAGOME AGAIN!! WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US IS NONE   
OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *sweatdrop* Sorry! *blinks* Uhh..... Change the subject! You said that Kim was Kagome's   
niece, right? *looks around with a dazed expression* Perhaps... she... will look like   
Kagome? Kim is really cute.... maybe she'll be prettier than Kagome. *pauses* OH WOW!  
PRETTIER THAN KAGOME! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER WHEN SHE'S OLDER!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ooookaaaaayyyyyy.  
  
Kim: He...is such...a dork!  
  
Miroku: She talks!  
  
Kim: No duh!! *pulls the Sacred Jewel out of her kimono. stares at it. sighs* I'm surrounded  
by freaks!  
  
Miroku: *holding his face* Sarcastic little thing. Isn't she?  
  
Kim: You talk too much.  
  
Miroku: *stares at the jewel* Is that the Sacred-  
  
Inuyasha: Sacred Jewel.  
  
Miroku: Wha'?  
  
Inuyasha: Sacred Jewel, Jewel of Four Souls, Shikon no Tama, Shikon Jewel... Whatever you want   
ta' call it, that's it!  
  
Miroku: You mean she's the keeper of the Sacred Jewel!  
  
Kim: Dang! I never knew that thing had so many names! I don't think I even have that many!!  
  
Inuyasha: Baka!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sakura: Ya' know what?  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Sakura: You should put one of these rosaries on Miroku.  
  
Kim: Yeah...Huh... Hey Miroku!!!!!  
  
Sakura: This may get messy. SHIELD YOURSELVES!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Just Aguements! Litteraly!

Okay! Okay! Yeah! Yeah! I don't own these characters!! Read on.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: SIT!  
  
Sakura and Miroku: *bang*  
  
Kim: Heh heh heh!!!  
  
Miroku: Ow!!!  
  
Sakura: YOU SUCK!! YOU SUCK!!! SCREW YOU!!  
  
Kim: I love being the dominent one! *looks around* Ohh Inuyasha...!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Miroku: *looks at Kim* May I please have the jewel??  
  
Kim: Uhhh....Nooooooooooooo  
  
Miroku: Ahhh.... Please!  
  
Kim: No way stupid!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: STUPID!! You're the stupid one!! Humph!!  
  
Inuyasha: You're losing an arguement to a two-year-old.  
  
Miroku: *shocked* *now pouty* You always make me feel bad. Ya' know that?  
  
Kim: I could make you feel worse!!  
  
Miroku: I wasn't talking to you!!   
  
Kim: YOU don't have a chance with my Aunt!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *shocked* Ah!  
  
Inuyasha: Sad as it may be, I agree with her!  
  
Miroku: That's not right! You're s'posed to be my friend!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah! And we ain't s'posed to be agueing over someone who lives in the future!!  
  
Kim: *stares* Idiots.  
  
Miroku: I don't see why she ever liked you!  
  
Inuyasha: At least she used to like me!! She never once liked you!!  
  
Miroku: How could she like a stubborn cow!!  
  
Inuyasha: You're just as stubborn as I am so shut up!!  
  
Miroku: You're just a conceited hanyou!!   
  
Inuyasha: You're just a lying theif and a pervert!!  
  
Kim: Ooohh! He got'ya there!!   
  
Miroku (to Kim): Back off!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah!! You stay outta' this Kim!!  
  
KIm: Uhh!  
  
Miroku: Now where were we?  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmm.... Oh yeah!! I was always stronger than you!!  
  
Miroku: Nah ah! I'm stronger than you!   
  
Kim: *stares* tssss! You're just a couple of retards who can't even keep on the same subject!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *stare at Kim*  
  
Kim: Woah! they heard me!! Thanks for forgetting me!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *stare at Kim with the same evil expressions*  
  
Kim: Eh! Stop staring!!  
  
Inuyasha: why don't you just stay out of our little conversation.  
  
Kim: If you could call that a conversation anyway!! You were arguing over who's dumber!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Why would we argue 'bout that? Miroku's dumber anyway!  
  
Miroku: Hmm?! Hey! Shut up! You're the stupid one!!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up you jerk!!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: Humph!! *face each other back to back*  
  
Kim: *Continues to stare* *sighs* At least they're quiet! *pulls the Shikon no Tama out of her  
kimono* I forgot about this thing!  
  
Inuyasha (in his mind): *stares* The Jewel of Four Souls!  
  
Miroku (in his mind): *stares* The Shikon Jewel!  
  
Kim: *stares at both of them* They only want the Jewel... *smiles evily* Heh heh heh!!!  
  
*Kim runs off to the cliff*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: Ahhh! Where's she going!!!!! *they chase after her*  
  
Kim: *stands by the cliff, and throws the jewel off of it*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *jump off the cliff, to get the jewel*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: Heh heh heh!! I like this story!!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *give Kim a cold stare*  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: You made us look like idiots!  
  
Kim: Sooooooooooo?!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *start approaching Kim*  
  
Kim: Uhhhh..... Heh heh heh?  
  
Sakura: This will get ugly. Before Kim is brutally murdered, REVIEW!!! 


	6. One goes, another comes

To make it short, the only charater I own is Kim.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: SIT!!!!!!!!SIT!!!!!!!SIT!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sakura: *wham*  
  
Kim: *relaxes* Phew! That was a close one!!! *stares at Sakura, Inuyasha, and Miroku* This is  
actually really fun! Anyway, we must continue the story!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *plummeting down the cliff*  
  
Inuyasha: Outta' the way, Perve!!  
  
Miroku: Move it, Half-Breed!!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *start hitting each other and yelling to get the jewel*  
  
*the jewel stops in mid-air and flies upward*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *stare at the jewel. now realize that they're plummeting down a cliff*  
YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*BAM!!!!*  
*Inuyasha hits the floor, and Miroku lands on top of him with a thud*  
  
*Back on top of the cliff...*  
  
Kim: *pulls up the jewel on the string again. stares down the cliff in amazement*  
Let's see...This is Miroku's first time, so I can't blame him, but it's Inuyasha's third,  
so what's his excuse? *blinks* Eh! They're both idiots!!  
  
*back down the bottom of the cliff*  
  
Inuyasha: *awakens* Get off me!!! *shoves Miroku off of him. stares at the ill-fated monk, who's   
either asleep, or .....* Hmm?! Tsssss!!! Thanks alot ya' dirty lecher!! *stands up*  
I'm gettin' real sick of that kid!!! *jumps back up*   
  
(I wonder how many times he could go through this!!!)  
  
Inuyasha: *see's the evil little baby that was plagued upon him* C"MON!!!!! *grabs Kim, hurls her  
on his back, and jumps through the air again*  
  
Kim: NOW where're we goin'?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm takin' you to the village to see about getting rid of you!!!  
  
Kim: You're too cruel Kitty-Boy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You're crueler than I've ever been, so SHUT UP!!!  
  
Kim: I hate you!  
  
Inuyasha (in his mind): I hate you too, but you don't see me cmplainin'!!  
  
(Inuyasha lands)  
  
Inuyasha: We're here!!  
  
Kim: *sarcasticly* Grreeaaattt!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks around for something* Now where.... UH HAH!!! *grabs Kim's wrist* C'MONE!!!  
  
Kim: Not Again!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *looking forward, and moving really fast* Don't go away......  
  
Villager: AAAHHHHHHHH!!! It's Inuyasha!!!!!!  
  
More villagers: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kim: Why's everyone screaming?  
  
Inuyasha: 'Cause I'm a well known, feared-by-all youkai!  
  
Kim: You could say that again! Your face alone is scary enough!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!!  
  
*Inuyasha runs up to a girl*  
  
Inuyasha: HI YA', SANGO!!!!!  
  
Sango (in her mind): Oh no!!!  
  
Sango (out loud): Inuyasha!! *sweatdrop* What brings you to the village? I thought I told you   
never to come back!!  
  
Inuyasha: Well I was just lookin for someone to-  
  
Sango: *looks at Kim* Ohh!! Who's that!!  
  
Inuyasha: *dully* That's Kagome's niece, Kim.  
  
Sango: Is Kagome here?  
  
Inuyasha: No. Now as I was saying-  
  
Sango: She's so cuuutteeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha (in his mind): *mad* Yeah right!! You'd say she was cut if she was covered in blood and  
holding a knife!!  
  
Inuyasha (out loud): Could you just wait and hear me out?!!!  
  
Sango: Okay! Fine!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: Sorry! That's what we got for now!! Don't worry! There's still a bit more to come!  
  
Sakura: Why don't you take these stupid necklaces off us already?  
  
Kim: Oh!! I can't do that NOW!! If I do, ya'll 'id beat the crap outta' me!!  
  
Mirku: !@#$%^&*  
  
Kim: I wish you guys could stop saying that!!! Well don't worry! The story will continue!!  
(eventually, if I feel like it!) 


	7. Messed up Love Lives

I don't own any Inuyasha characters.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: *Stares at everyone in amazement* You guys really can't take those things off?  
  
Sakura: No Duh Idiot! Why else do you think we've been so upset!!!  
  
Kim: *shrugs*  
  
Sakura: Ugggh!!! Baka!!  
  
Kim: Whatever  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Inuyasha: I need you to do me a favor.  
  
Sango: If it involves Miroku, or your brother, then count me out!!!  
  
Inuyasha: LEAVE THE PERVERT AND PRETTY BOY OUTTA' THIS!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Yeah! Leave me outta' this!  
  
Sango and Inuyasha: *stare in amazement*  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Sango: When did you get here?!  
  
Inuyasha: I thought you were dead!!  
  
Miroku: *shrugs*  
  
*Miroku runs to Sango, with little roses and hearts in the backround*  
  
Miroku: Oh Sango!! My love!! I missed you so my dear!!  
  
Inuyasha (in his mind): What Kind of corny crap is he muttering?!  
  
Sango: Forget it Miroku!! It's over!!  
  
Miroku: But little Flower-  
  
Sango: DON'T YOU LITTLE FLOWER ME MISTER!!!  
  
Miroku: But-  
  
Sango: No Miroku! It's over!! I loved you once, but you would go for everty eligible woman!! You   
would always ask them to 'bare your child'!!!  
  
Miroku: But-  
  
Sango: No Miroku!! It's over!!  
  
Inuyasha: *breaks out in hysterical laughter* HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: *stare*  
  
Inuyasha: No way!!! You two were like, going out!!!  
  
Sango: *blushes* That was a long time ago!!!  
  
Miroku: Not that long ago.  
  
Sango: DO YOU NOT CALL THREE YEARS A LONG TIME?!!!!??!!?  
  
Inuyasha: *continues to laugh* No way!!!! *looks at them like they're stars in a sitcom, or  
somethin'* You to were seeing each other, then she dumps you!! HOW PATHETIC!! Ha ha!!!!  
  
Miroku: *blushes a little bit, but not as much as Sango*  
  
Miroku: Shut up!  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at him, and just starts laughing harder* Oh God!! No wonder you were trying  
to find ways to try hitting on Kagome!! Bwa Ha!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *little sweatdrop* Ex-nay on the agome-Kay..  
  
Sango: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Heh heh? *sweatdrop*  
  
Sango: *looks at Miroku like she's about to burst* FIRST! YOU GO AND GET FRESH WITH KAGOME, AND   
THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK!!!  
  
Miroku: *cowers like a puppy*  
  
Inuyasha: Ha ha!! This just keeps getting better and better!!!!  
  
Sango: *on the verge of tears* How could you Miroku!!  
  
Miroku: But-  
  
Sango: No!! You have ashamed me enough!!  
  
Miroku: But I thought you dumped me?  
  
Sango: That's not the point!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *Continues to laugh*  
  
Sango: *stares at Inuyasha*  
  
Miroku: *blinks* *suddenly gets mad* Shut up Inuyasha!!!! It's not as funny as when Kagome   
dumped you!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *suddenly stops laughing* Hmm?!... Gee! Thanks for putting a downer to my good time!!  
  
Miroku: What 'da ya' mean 'good time'??  
  
Sango: Waa?!! She dumped you?!!!  
  
Inuyasha: GEE MIROKU!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT MY MISERY!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: How sad!!! I wonder why she dumped you..  
  
Inuyasha: She said it was because she's human, and I'm a hanyou, and we live in two different   
eras, so it'd never work out!! The !@#$%^&*!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Don't use such language when in front of a lady!!!  
  
Inuyasha: AH! Put a sock in it!! You've said enough!!!  
  
Sango: Oh! That makes some sense, but you were such a cut couple!!!  
  
Inuyasha: COULD WE QUIT WITH THE JUDJEMENTS PEOPLE!!  
  
Sango: And you were so cute!!!!  
  
Miroku: SANGO!! How could you!!!!  
  
Sango: Oh please!! I already dumped, and maybe I have some kind of hope with Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right!! You're no where near being pretty as Kagome.  
  
Sango: Well! What do you know!! You're just a hanyou who's known for his thing for dead girls!  
  
Inuyasha: *ignoring her* I can't believe it! Kagome dumps me, and then expects me to babysit her  
two-year-old ---- AHHH!! WHERE'S KIM!!!!  
  
Sango and Miroku: YOU LOST HER???!!!!!!!??!!!!????????!!!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: Sakura?  
  
Sakura: What!  
  
Kim: Did you know that I have absolutely no reason for putting the rosary on you?  
  
Sakura: Really?  
  
Kim: Mmm hmmm  
  
Sakura: I thought it was because I stook your head in that tree at the beginning of this story!  
  
Kim: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: YOu mean you didn't know?  
  
Kim: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
Sakura: *wham* 


	8. Sakura and Kikyo

I wish I did own Inuyasha charectors, because I then wouldn't be sitting here typing stories  
with no pay!! *wink wink*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: Hey Sakura?  
  
Sakura: *rolls her eyes* WHAT???  
  
Kim: Can you describe yourself in two ways?  
  
Sakura: *thinks about it* Yeah. Evil and stubbrn. And you?  
  
Kim: I don't even need to think about that!! *smiles* I am mentally disturbing, and cause problems   
to the brain. ^_^  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
*away from the trio, Kim sits*  
  
Kim: Boy! It sure is good to be gone from those freaks!! They're too wierd!  
*stares behind her to see a rather large cave* Wazzat'??  
  
Kim: *crawls into the cave* Where am I? *bumps into a sign* OUCH!!! * it says 'Kikyo'*  
  
Kim: Ki-Ki-Yo??  
  
A Voice: Hey! What're ya' doin' in here?  
  
Kim: *turns around to stare* Huh? *it's a young kid, not much older than Kim*  
  
Kid: *stares at Kim. Sniffs her*  
  
Kim: What're you doing?  
  
Kid: Hmm..You smell human enough.  
  
Kim: Well what else would I be??  
  
Kid: *stares at the jewel* You possess the Shikon Jewel  
  
Kim: Yeah...What of it??  
  
Kid: Only humans can possess it. You're human!  
  
Kim: How do you know about that?  
  
Kid: My Mom told me about it. She used to be the owner of it.  
  
Kim: *suspiciously* How could your mom used to have it? It passed from Kikyo, to my  
aunt, to me.  
  
Kid: Kikyo is my Mom.  
  
Kim: Kikyo's your mom!!! But Kikyo's dead!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kid: Kikyo's not dead, but she's not my mom either. She's my aunt, but she adopted me.  
Oh! By the way! Ma' name's Sakura.  
  
Kim: Okay...Sakura...what was Kikyo?  
  
Sakura: Kikyo was my mom.  
  
Kim: No! I mean...was Kikyo a human??  
  
Sakura: Yeah...*head transforms into a wolf-type-head* But I'm not!!!  
  
Kim: *stares in horror* YAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: *points at her and laughs* Ha ha!! Chicken!  
  
Kim: WHAT ARE YOU??!!!???!!!!!????!!  
  
Sakura: *turns around to reveal a wolf-tail* I'm a hanyou stupid!! Check out the tail!  
  
Kim: You mean you're like Inuyasha?  
  
Sakura: What's a.....Inu..Yasha??  
  
Kim: Uhh....I think Kikyo might know 'im?  
  
Sakura: Hmmm.....maybe  
  
Kim: Uh...OH! By the way, The name's Kim.  
  
Sakura: Hmm...wierd name.  
  
Kim: Shut up!! Kim is a nice name!! It's a pretty name!! Better than Sakura anyway!!!  
  
Sakura: Tsssss! Whatever!!!  
  
Kim: Uhhh huhhh  
  
Sakura: Well! It was OKAY meeting you Kim  
  
Kim: Don't you mean it was NICE meeting me?  
  
Sakura: No 'cause it wasn't nice.  
  
Kim: BAKA!!  
  
Sakura: I know you are!!!!  
  
*outta' no where*  
  
Another Voice: SAKURA!!!!!!  
  
Sakura and Kim: *turn around* huh????  
  
Voice: SAKURA!  
  
Sakura: It's my mom!! Kikyo!!  
  
Kim: Kikyo??  
  
Kikyo: Sakura!!!!  
  
Sakura: *runs up to Kikyo* MOM!  
  
Kikyo: There you are Sakura I've been looking all over for you!  
  
Sakura: *looks up at her* Uhh...Sorry Mom. *turns around to look at Kim* Did you see  
Kim yet??!! Huh huh??! Did you??  
  
Kikyo: *looks at Kim* Well, it's nice to see you, Kim.  
  
Kim: *stares in bewilderement*  
  
Sakura: *looks at Kikyo* Uhhh... Mom?  
  
Kikyo: Yes sweetie??  
  
Sakura: Have you ever heard of a...uggh! How do you say it?..Inu..Yasha?  
  
Kikyo: *stares at Sakura, with a shocked expression* Inuyasha?  
  
*you see a tear start to come out of Kikyo's eye*  
  
Kikyo: *turns around* It's time to go now, Sakura. Say bye to your little friend.  
  
Sakura: *stares at Kikyo* Uhh..Okay!! *stares at Kim* Bye Kim!!!  
  
Kim: *stares at Sakura and Kikyo as they walk away* Uhhh....bye??  
  
*Sakura and Kikyo disappear out of sight*  
  
Kim: *under her breath* How strange.....  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sakura: Who's that little dweeb in that story?  
  
Kim: Uhhh.....That was you!  
  
Sakura: That was me?!! Na ah!!!  
  
Kim: Uhh..as a matter of fact, it was you.  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah? When was this?! Huh?  
  
Kim: That's when we first met.  
  
Sakura: That was? Nah ah! I killed you or somethin' when we first met!!  
  
Kim: No you didn't!! I'm standing right here stupid! How could you've killed me?  
  
Sakura: *shrugs*  
  
Kim: *rolls her eyes* BAKA!!! 


	9. Osuwari!

I wish I owned Inuyasha charectors, 'cause then I wouldn't have to be writing such cheap fan   
fics!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kim: *head phones on, listening to music* La la la la la la  
  
Sakura: *blankly stares* Wazzat?  
  
Kim: Shinjite La la la la la la  
  
Sakura: HELLO??!!! ANYONE THERE??!  
  
Kim: Sotto Mezameru...  
  
Sakura: All baka's return to earth  
  
Kim: Hakanai Omoi Zutto  
Donna Toki Demo Negau Yo  
Anata Ni Todoku You Ni To....  
  
Sakura: This is starting to get pretty old!!!  
  
Kim: "ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute...  
  
Sakura: THAT'S IT!!!!  
  
Kim: *removes headphones* Did you say something??  
  
Sakura: *sighs* Why do I even bother.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
*lights suddenly go on and Kim snaps up*  
  
Inuyasha: KIM YOU BRAT!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE SOMEWHWERE!!!!!  
  
*Kim disapears from sight really fast*  
  
Inuyasha: I know you're here somewhere!!! *looks around curiously* Where...am I??  
  
*theres a giant sign that says Kikyo. Under the sign it says   
  
'In Dedication of Lady Kikyo. The One who Killed Inuyasha'  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at it* Well apparently this needs to be updated!! *looks around* There's a lot  
of things here that are all about Kikyo. I guess it's a Kikyo shrine.  
  
*he stares at one sign that really catches his eye. it's a bow and arrows set, with a little   
plaque that reads:  
  
Lady Kikyo's bow and arrows*  
  
Inuyasha: *stares* I forgot that Kikyo was the best archer. *starts to think about Kikyo, and has  
a small memory of her holding her archery equipment* Kikyo....   
  
Kim: *is suddenly there chewing and slobbering on the bow, and already snapped the arrows in half*  
  
Inuyasha: Erk! *grabs Kim and lifts her off the floor* What're you doing??!!!  
  
Kim: None of your business!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't do that!!!!  
  
Kim: Why?! Did you like her or somethin'??  
  
Inuyasha: Eh? *blushes* Noooooooooo  
  
Kim: Oh!! So that's why you're blushing!!  
  
Inuyasha: Am not!!!!  
  
Kim: Yeah right!! You LIKE her...Huh?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up  
  
Kim :You LOVE her...Huh?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Kim: You want to KISS her....Huh?  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Kim: I can't stand guys who are so obsessed with girls.  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs Kim under his arm*  
  
Kim: HEY!!  
  
Inuyasha: COME ON!! There's a nice lady out here who wants to-  
  
*Kagome is standing right in front of him*  
  
Inuyasha: K- Kagome?!!  
  
Kagome: Hi! ^_^  
  
*Kagome is wearing the Miko type Kimono again*  
  
Inuyasha: Wh-Why are you wearing those clothes??!!  
  
Kagome: *stares at him surprisedly* You know it's so I could blend in with the crowd! Everyone   
treats me funny when I dress in my regular clothes. I don't want to make a scene. *suddenly   
remembers Kikyo* Oh Yeah!! You don't like me in these clothes because I look like Kikyo!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *shocked* That's got nothin' to do with it!!  
  
Kagome: Oh Puh-lease. I know you a bit to well for that!!  
  
Inuyasha: Humph.  
  
Kagome: Why do I still put up with you and the fact that you always treat me like crud when I'm  
here.  
  
Inuyasha: If I treat you so bad, then why'd you come back?!!  
  
Kagome: Because I neede to pick up Kim!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I shoulda' known that's the only reason you'd come back here. If you hate me so much,   
why'd you leave me to watch the little wretch!!  
  
Kagome: 'cause I was to busy, and is there any other reason I'd come back??  
  
Inuyasha: Humph! *hands Kim back*  
  
Kagome: Kimi-Chan! I missed you!  
  
Kim: Heh heh!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh puh-lease! I think I'm gonna' barf!!  
  
Kagome: *ignoring that* Thank you, Inuyasha.  
  
*Kagome and Kim start to leave*  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah! Good bye, and good riddance!!  
  
Kagome and Kim: *look back all mad*   
  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
Kagome and Kim: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Eh!!!  
  
*BAM!!!!*  
  
Kagome and Kim: Good bye  
  
Inuyasha: I...Hate....Kids!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()  
  
Sakura: That's it!! That's the whole story!!  
  
Kim: Well...yeah  
  
Sakura: That sucked! It was stupid!  
  
Kim: I didn't think it was that bad!  
  
Sakura: Well that's only becausse you were like the main character!  
  
Kim: Soooooo  
  
Sakura: Baka  
  
Kim: Well..I guess it's time to tell them to R&R.  
  
Sakura: No Wait! I wanna' tell them!!  
  
Kim: Okay...  
  
Sakura: Review, or I'm gonna' start sharpening my claws on you!!  
  
Kim: HEY!! YOU STOLE THAT FROM INUYASHA!!!  
  
Sakura: No I didn't.  
  
Kim: Yes you did. Remember? The first episode: The Girl Who Overcame Time... And the By Who Was  
Just Overcome??  
  
Sakura: *starts wiggling her fingers around in the air in a dream-like expression* Noo I didn't!  
  
Kim: *blinks* Okaayy... That was the number one most scariest moment of my life. But you still   
stole that from Inuyasha.  
  
Sakura: *pulls an arrow out from behind her back, and starts poking Kim with it*]  
  
Kim: OW! OW! OW! STOP THAT!!!!  
  
Sakura: Heh heh!!  
  
Kim: Wahhhhhhhh!!!*runs off crying*  
  
Sakura: That's what you get! Ha! Oh well...R&R 


End file.
